1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to wire management, and more particularly to routing electrical wires in a work place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Much effort has been expended in recent years to match aesthetics with functional requirements in a work environment. Most office equipment and furniture are currently being designed to improve worker performance through the improvement of his surroundings. A modern concept is that work station components such as desks, storage cabinets, and vertical wall panels are arrangeable into a wide variety of attractive modular configurations. As a result, work stations can be readily modified to suit changing functional requirements without detracting from their appearance.
A problem associated with modular work stations is the routing of electrical wires. The profusion of power, communications, and data handling equipment in the modern office has often resulted in a maze of wires at the work station. Many desks and tables are designed to hide the various wires within them, but that technique does not solve the problem of concealing and protecting the wires between the individual work stations and the building service outlets. Some vertical wall panels are designed with wireways of various types. The wireways are useful for carrying wires for at least part of the distance between a work station and a service outlet. Prior panel wireways are usually completely enclosed within the interior of the panels, such as within the panel base. While that design does provide a neat appearance and adequate protection, it is also costly. Further, it is relatively difficult to change or add wires to the interiors of prior panels.
Thus, a need exists for improved products for arranging electrical wires in a work place.